english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clancy Brown
Clarence J. "Clancy" Brown III (born January 5, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Captain Black and Ratso in Jackie Chan Adventures, Destro in G.I. Joe: Renegades, Gorrath in Megas XLR, Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, Otto in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! and Vice-Principal Pangborn in All Grown Up!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Long Feng, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Uatu "The Watcher" (ep28) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Mugger (ep35), Per Degaton (ep31), Rohtul (ep35) *Ben 10 (2007) - Kenko (ep32) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Dragon (ep11), Pilot (ep11) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Kleev (ep44), Sentry#2 (ep44), Tough (ep38) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Siege, Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Valhalla Soldier (ep28) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Pei Mei (ep46) *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Archduke Zag (ep14) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Monsterzuma (ep12) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hakon, Tomas Brod, Wolf *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Bully (ep5) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - General Zartok *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Thunderbolt Ross/'Red Hulk', Astronaut#2 (ep5), Black Bolt, Deputy Warden (ep37), General Rossasaurus (ep44), Hogun (ep19), Kree Supreme Intelligence, Little Monster (ep23), Old Biker (ep49), Skrull#2 (ep21) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Lex Luthor *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Gorrath, Alien Pilot (ep7), Auto Show Worker (ep4), Glontron (ep7), Glorft Navigator (ep6), Glorft Scientist#1 (ep8), Guy (ep21), Trucker (ep4) *Pound Puppies (2010-2012) - Billy Ray (ep7), Rocky (ep7), Salty (ep35), Sterling Von Oxnard (ep8) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Dragon (ep21) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012-2013) - Evil Entity, Hebediah (ep35) *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Constable Myles, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011-2013) - Savage Opress, Human Bounty Hunter (ep88), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Nightbrother#3 (ep57) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Imperial Officer (ep23), Ryder Azadi, Stormtrooper#2 (ep23) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Lex Luthor *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Odin, Troll (ep26) *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Yakone, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) - Mascumax (ep44) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Colonel Nikolai (ep49), Guard (ep49), Professor Francois (ep52), The Entity (ep52) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Dr. Bara (ep25) *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Silas/'Cylas', Soldier (ep17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Taskmaster, Acolyte#2 (ep42), Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk (ep76), Wealthy Man (ep58) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Young Justice (2012) - Firebreather (ep24), King Faraday (ep24) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Edgar Volgud *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Taskmaster/'Tony Masters' *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Lex Luthor *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Undertow Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gonta Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Strike Force Soldier *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Lex Luthor *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Dag'rek *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Mr. Krabs *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Dragons *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Rahzar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:American Voice Actors